ItalyxReader- Hot Cocoa ONESHOT
by roro0098
Summary: I wrote this after hearing the Vocaloid song " Hot Cocoa", I'm not a big fan of this story, but I hope you guys like. Please leave a review, it will help me out alot, and if you have a request just PM me and I'll get back to you! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! :) I Do Not Own: Hetalia, North/South Italy, you


WARNING- Lovino is in this, so there will be swearing! If you don't like, don't read it! Thx!

You were sitting on the edge of your bed, proof reading your paper for the hundredth time. It was nearly the end of the school year, and you had just finished your final report for English. The assignment was to read one of Shakespeare's many plays and write a three page report on it. You chose Romeo and Juliet, because you liked that play, and you didn't have too much trouble following the story. So, anyway, you had finished the paper three days ago, and it was due tomorrow. You were checking over it, again, for any mistakes you'd made. You didn't make mistakes often, but your teacher was very strict, so even the tiniest mistake in spelling or grammar would cost you major points.

You set the paper down, sighed in relief, and fell back onto your bed smiling. You were positive that the paper was perfect, and you were very proud of your work. You were having a mental battle with yourself on whether you should sleep or mess around on your laptop. You were brought out of your thoughts as your heard your phone ring. You rolled over and grabbed your cellphone off the table. You opened and answered," Hello?"

The person on the other end started shouting," Ve! (f/n)! I need your help!" You sighed, it was your best friend, Feliciano Vargas, or as you called him, Feli. You said," What do you need help with, Feli?" He answered in a panicked voice, saying," I didn't finish the report for English! Ve, you have to help me finish it! Please!"

"What?! The report's due tomorrow, Feli! Why haven't you finished it?!" You yelled into the phone, not because you were angry at him, but because you were surprised. You'd known the Italian for years, and he'd never waited this long for anything. He started rambling in Italian, something he did when he was nervous, and suddenly you heard a struggle on his end. You raised an eyebrow and you were about to question this when you heard a voice shout through the phone.

"Oy, ragazza stupida! My fratello is starting to hyperventilate, so get over here and help him with the damn paper!" And with that said, Lovino, Feliciano's brother hung up and you sighed. You weren't in the mood to stay up all night, but you couldn't ignore the bubbly Italian's plea. You see, you had developed feelings for the boy a few years ago, but you'd never said anything because you were afraid of rejection. So you always did your best to help him out, no matter what.

You set your phone down, stood up, and got ready to pay your friend a visit. You put your report in your binder then you threw on a pair of sweat pants, a (f/c) t-shirt and a pair of flip-flops. You knew you were in for a long night, so why bother dressing up? Okay, besides the fact that you had a crush on him! You ran your fingers through your (h/c) hair and tied it up in a messy bun. You walked downstairs and left a note explaining where you were to your parents, who were at work. You walked out the door and started walking up the street. You see, Feli lived just up the street from you, so you were able to walk to his house.

When you got there you knocked on the door and waited. The door opened p and revealed an annoyed Lovino. He said," About damn time you got here ragazza stupida! "You sighed and pushed past him saying," It's nice to see you too, Lovi." You smirked, because you knew calling him Lovi would set him off. You turned a little and saw he was red in the face.

He shouted," How many Goddamn times have I told you to quit calling me that stupid ass nickname!?" You stuck your tongue out at him and ran up the stairs to Feli's room, as Lovino yelled at you in Italian. You ran into Feli's room, slammed the door shut, and looked at your best friend. He was sprawled out on his bed, surrounded by papers, books, and various pens and pencils. You raised an eyebrow and said," Um…Feli? Why does it look like your backpack exploded?"

"Ve…my backpack didn't explode, I was looking for my book." You were surprised that he'd made such a mess looking for a book and asked him," Did you find it?" He let out a small "Ve" and held up a copy of "Romeo and Juliet", then he let his arm flop back onto the bed. You were confused by his behavior, because he was usually so bubbly and excited, he was almost never tired, except during P.E. and your friend Ludwig's "Training". You took a closer look and realized he had dark circles under his eyes and you sighed.

"Feli, when did you fall asleep last night?" You asked as you started to pick up the papers and books. You pulled your friend up and heard him say," 4:30 a.m." You looked at him, so surprised that you almost dropped the books you were holding. "4:30, really?!" He nodded and finally stood up. You handed him the books and papers, and as he went to put them away, you picked his copy of "Romeo and Juliet" up.

You turned to him and said," Why did you wait so long to start the report? It was assigned two and a half weeks ago." After putting the books and papers back he turned to you and said," Ve…the same reason I'm-a so tired. I've gotten addicted to funny cat videos on-a YouTube, and every time I-a went to start on my paper I would see an interesting video and click on it." You face palmed and said," Feli, you've stayed up for hours and procrastinated until the day before the papers due, watching cat videos for the past two and a half weeks? Really?" He nodded sheepishly and you sighed. Trust Feli to get addicted to something like cat videos.

You sat down on the bed and said," Well, you're lucky. I did my report on" Romeo and Juliet" so I can help you out there. Have you read the play?" Feli looked at your with a confused expression," Are you-a kidding me? I can't understand those plays!" You sighed and said," Great, just great. I guess I can just give you a qui-"You were cut off as Feli snored loudly. You looked at him in disbelief. He'd fallen asleep in the desk chair. You walked over and poked him in the arm, and he slowly stirred. You began to shake him until he was fully awake. Once he was awake he whined, saying," (f/n), I-a can't stay awake! I'm-a too tired!" You thought for a second about what could keep him up. Pasta? No, he'd just eat all of it and pass out again. You tapped your chin in thought and suddenly shouted," I've got it!" Feli jumped at your outburst and said," Ve, (f/n) what are-"

You didn't hear the rest because you'd already slammed the door open and ran downstairs to the kitchen. You knew exactly what could keep Feli up. Hot chocolate! Anytime he drank your hot cocoa he always got a sugar rush, but in his current state, it'd be enough to wake him up. You quickly made a cup a hot cocoa and raced back to Feli's room, careful not to spill the cocoa. When you ran in his room, you found Feli asleep on his bed. You poked his cheek and said," Feli, look what I made!" He opened an eye and jumped up saying," Ve! Hot cocoa!" He gratefully took the cup and drank all of the hot cocoa. Within seconds he was back to his bubbly self, well, somewhat back to his bubbly self. You pointed to his laptop and said," Start typing, I'll sit next to you and help, ok?" He nodded and smiled saying," Ve, thanks (f/n)!" With that you both walked over to the laptop and started on the paper.

==Timeskip==

Soon enough you and Feli created a pattern. You and Feli would work for half an hour, then he'd start to fall asleep, you'd make him another cup of hot cocoa, and the cycle would start over again. This had been going on for three hours and you realized you wouldn't be going home anytime soon. So you called your parents and told them what was going on, and they agreed to let you stay overnight and help Feli. At one point Feli refused to get up and you had to slap him on the back of the head to get him up. After a few more hours it was officially the next day, the day the paper was due. Feli was almost done with the paper, just a paragraph or two to go.

At one point you'd gotten so tired that you flopped back on his bed and fell asleep. When Feli realized this he smiled and pulled the blanket over you. He'd have to finish the paper by himself. He managed to finish the paper with an hour to spare, and right after he typed the last sentence he unceremoniously passed out, with his head smacking the keyboard.

When his head hit the keyboard you jolted awake. You looked at the clock and realized you had an hour before the bus came. You got off the bed and walked over to the laptop. When you looked at the screen you realized he'd done it. Feli had finished the paper just in time. You smiled and gently lifted his head off the keyboard. You quickly spell checked the paper and printed it. You put the paper on Feli's desk with a note that said," Feli, great job finishing the paper! I had to go home and get dressed. See you at school!" You quickly kissed his cheek, blushing a bright red when you realized what you'd done, and you raced out of his house, running home to get ready for school.

==Timeskip==

You hopped off the bus and began walking home since you planned on getting some extra sleep. You'd only taken a few steps when you heard a voice say," Ve, (f/n) wait!" You turned around and saw Feli getting off the bus, waving his arms frantically. You smiled and waited for him, and once he walked over to you, you started walking again. You gave Feli a slightly confused look saying," What's up Feli? Usually we meet up later." He smiled and said," Ve, I just wanted to thank you again for-a helping me out last night." You gave him a small smile saying," No problem, but couldn't you have told me that later?" He nodded, then he looked away before saying," Ve, that's not all I wanted to say."

You looked over at him and realized he was blushing, which made you confused. Why was he blushing? He continued to look at the ground as he said," Ve, I-I was wondering why you kissed my cheek this morning." You stopped walking and looked at him in surprise, a blush spreading on your face. He felt that? You looked away as you decided, it's now or never, before saying," W-well y-you see I…I like you as more than a friend!" You accidently shouted the last part and slapped a hand over your mouth. Feli looked surprised, but he didn't respond. Taking this badly, you started to tear up and you said," If you don't feel the sa-"You were cut off as you felt a pressure on your lips.

When you realized it was Feli, kissing you, you were surprised. After a second or two you kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. You two broke apart because of the need for air, and you smiled. Feli smiled and said," Ve, of course I feel the same way. I always thought you liked someone else." You gave him an accusing look saying," If I liked someone else, would I have stayed up all night helping you?" He chuckled and said," Ve, no, I guess not." He gave you a soft kiss and said," Ti amo, (f/n)." Even though you didn't know Italian you knew what he meant and you said," I love you too." With that said you wrapped your arms around your new boyfriend's neck and kissed him again.

=Extended Ending=

You and Feli stood on the sidewalk kissing each other when suddenly you heard a voice shout," Get a Goddamn room!" You sighed and turned towards the owner of the voice. When you saw Lovino you said," Leave us alone, Lovi." Once he heard that nickname he exploded, shouting insults in English and Italian. Suddenly Feli raced over to his brother and glomped him saying," Hug therapy!" Lovino shouted at his brother to let him go, and once Feli released him he ran away. You smiled as Feli walked back to you and you said," Now, where were we?" Feli smiled and pulled you in for another kiss, and in the distance you could still here Lovino shouting.


End file.
